The present invention relates to a shutter member for a fluid dispenser member, a fluid dispenser head including such a shutter member, a fluid dispenser including such a shutter member, and a method of fabricating such a shutter member. In the fields of perfumery, cosmetics, or even pharmacy, fluid dispenser members, such as pumps and valves, incorporate one or more shutter members enabling the fluid for dispensing to be passed in selective manner. In a pump, an inlet valve is generally provided separating the reservoir from the pump chamber, and an outlet valve is provided separating the pump chamber from the dispenser orifice.
The present invention relates more particularly to a shutter member comprising a base body that is substantially rigid and a diaphragm that is elastically deformable. The base body forms a valve seat while the deformable diaphragm forms a movable valve member that moves in the presence of fluid under pressure. From the prior art, e.g. as disclosed in EP 0 713 832, a dispenser head is known that includes a shutter that is constituted by a resilient lip that moves away from a seat by bending. The seat is made of a first material in the form of a rigid plastics material and the lip is made of a second material in the form of an elastomer that is chemically incompatible with the plastics material of the sheet. In order to fasten the lip on the seat, a fastener element is provided that is formed by the lip and that is embedded in the rigid material constituting the seat. The fastener element performs a mechanical fastener function. For this purpose, the fastener element presents an appropriate configuration enabling it to be held or trapped inside a closed space formed by the material constituting the seat. It can consequently be understood that the configuration of the diaphragm and of the seat is relatively complicated in order to ensure that the mechanical retention function is achieved between those two chemically incompatible materials.